katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Havana
'Havana '''is a cousin with a very wide head. The colors on his head changed slightly in We ♥ Katamari. In the Namco Matching Game it was said that he was very boastful on how many friends he has. He also takes up so much space in group photos, he has to have a separate photo taken for himself. Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 2 - Rolling a mandarin on the floor around the table. Size: 8cm2mm Description: Takes up too much space in group photos, so he has a solo portrait taken on a separate day. When Rolled Up: "Oh, it's you Havana. You're mucho long. Why are you shaped that way? How disturbing." We Love Katamari Where/How to Find: Sleepy Guy (As Large as Possible 2) - At a picnic in the playground,on a picnic blanket, directly outside of the house. (Must roll Can-Can first). Size: 30cm Description: A cousin who gets in the way when you stand next to him. His sole feature is that he's never fallen into a manhole. When Rolled Up: "Oh you just rolled up some weird red stick! Oh...wait it's just cousin Havana! Stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Havana, what were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were having a picnic? That's kind of nice." Race Car: Log Car Mask: A red bandana with light spots. Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Model Shop - Rolling a chocolate donut under and around the table. Size: 9cm5mm Description: A cousin who gets in the way when you stand next to him. Often gets stuck in places. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? A funny wide thing... It's cousin Havana! Are you like, stalking?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Wider Face Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Schlos Kosmos - jumping on a Trojan Horse Size: 12m Description: A cousin who gets in the way when you stand next to him. His sole feature is that he's never fallen into a manhole. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cousin who always gets in the way. He boasts about the number of friends he has. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Felt something wide... It's Havana! Didn't We ask you to tone it down a bit?" Stage Conclusion: "Hey, something wide. Aha, Havana of course! They need a musical guest over in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Wake the King - Riding a horse round a theme park. Size: 12m Description: A cousin who gets in the way when you stand next to him. His sole redeeming feature is that he's never fallen into a manhole. When Rolled Up: "What was that hitch? Ah, it’s that original stumbling block, Havana." Stage Conclusion: "Huh? Dangling thing... Havana? Come to hang out?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Twenty fourth available cousin, he can be called for 20.00ee coins. Description: Takes up too much space in group photos, so he has a solo portrait taken on a separate day. Trivia *He can be found in the Cleanup stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on the floor by the door of the room. **He can be rolled up at 8cm. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s trapped between two very tall islands. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on the future island near Macho **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s walking along the path around the level. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins